Harry Potter and the Sorceress
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Sakura isn't who she thinks she is, and when she is accepted to Hogwarts for schooling, she'll find that Slytherin is more than just a house...Pairings? R&R! Ch6 UP!
1. Shadows and Eyes

Harry Potter and the Sorceress 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Hopefully, this story will be much loved, since I plan to do some things that are very different from the normal HP/CCS crossovers.  Trust me, things will be _very_ different.  

Note: For the title, I used the most obvious, and by the same token, most simplistic title that sounded good.  Besides, Rowling's titles aren't exactly subtle.  No offense meant. 

********************************************************************

Chapter 1: Shadows and Eyes 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

_What am I still doing outside?_ Harry Potter wondered to himself.  _Uncle Vernon isn't going to be happy if I don't get back in time for dinner.  Guess Moody scared him a lot more than he lets on; he wouldn't let me starve if he knew the Order would come after him_.  

As he thought, he made his way down the street, not realizing what he should have from the moment he first glanced around.  Turning a corner, he expected to find himself within sight of number four, Privet Drive, but he wasn't there at all.  

_This doesn't look like Little Whinging at all_, Harry thought, frowning as he examined his surroundings.  _Where am I?  Hopefully still in Britain_.  Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself.  _Stay cool, Harry.  You're just lost.  It's not as though Voldemort and his Death Eaters are after you.  Now think.  If you can just find someone or something magical, you should be able to contact someone and get back to Privet Drive.  This place must have a Leaky Cauldron of its own somewhere; I just need to find it_.  

Nodding to himself, the black-haired boy took a step forward, feeling determined— 

And then froze in place as a voice reached his ears.  It seemed ethereal, and female, so he didn't see how it could be Voldemort's, but he also knew Voldemort was capable of altering his appearance in people's minds.  He had done so by assuming the guise of Professor Quirrell's turban in Harry's first year, on the very first night he had been at Hogwarts.  

"Harry," the woman's (?) voice called, and he moved towards it.  

The voice continued to call, leading Harry to the side of a tall building.  He gazed upward, unsure of what to expect next.  

"Harry," the voice called again, "come."  

"How?" he asked.  

And suddenly, he found himself shooting upwards.  There was a strangely relaxed rushing sensation, but he didn't feel like he was being pulled or thrown, or like he was getting sick: He felt almost normal, as though he did this sort of thing often.  

_What's going on here?_ he asked himself.  

Whatever unseen force that had pulled him to the rooftop set him down at the far end, where he could clearly see, directly opposite himself and not far away, a tall, red-and-white tower.  He studied it, trying to see whether or not he recognized the structure.  

"Um, hello?" he called, hoping the voice would respond.  "Is anyone there?  I'm kind of in a hurry to get back home."  

"Home is always a nice place to be, don't you think?" the woman's voice asked him, but now it was no longer ethereal.  It sounded like any woman's voice did: Real.  

And then someone stepped up beside him.  

Jumping in surprise, Harry took several steps back.  Standing right next to where he had been was a woman with long hair colored an unusual shade of purplish-blue.  She wore a flowing white dress the billowed out around her.  Her skin was paler than his, but it only seemed to add to her beauty.  

Smiling at him, she held out a hand.  "Don't be afraid," she said.  "I'm not here to hurt you."  

But Harry didn't take her hand, too caught up in his own thoughts.  _What's going on here?_  Out loud, he asked, "Who are you?"  

Smiling again, the woman replied, "I'm afraid I can't answer that, Harry."  

"But if you can't tell me that, then what _can_ you tell me?"  

The woman looked at him for a long moment before speaking again.  "Only that you are going to experience some very hard times soon.  Power can be used by anyone, Harry; it doesn't differentiate between good and evil.  In a sense, it's like the pieces of a chessboard: You can play either side."  Her face saddened, so much so that Harry started to feel bad for her, wondering what she was feeling sad about.  "Very soon now, you will be meeting people who are not what they seem.  I ask only that you be careful, and make the right decisions."  

Harry opened his mouth to ask for more information, but the woman was rapidly fading away, right before his eyes.  

"Wait!" he called, but by the time he did so, she was gone.  

Looking about, Harry attempted to spot either her or someone else.  He was banking on the hope that the woman had not left entirely, but had Apparated to another position in the city.  

Unfortunately, there was no such luck for him.  _Great_.  Now _how am I going to get back?_  Sighing, he turned his attention to the tower again, as though the act would solve all his troubles—and saw someone.  

_Who—?_ he thought curiously, and squinted his eyes to peer closer.  This person wasn't the woman, but was instead smaller, and dressed much differently.  From what Harry could see, the figure wore a large, unusual-looking cap, and was holding a large staff at his side.  The said staff seemed to be a long, gold-colored pole with a circular disk with curving slivers radiating out from its edges.  

"Harry Potter," the figure said, and Harry could hear from its voice that it was a boy, perhaps his own age.  "We meet at last."  

At these words, any hope Harry had of escaping this place died.  Internally, warning bells were going off loudly, and he could feel his stomach knot tightly.  He knew the only people who used those words, and with that tone, were not the kind to be around.  

_Not good_, he thought.  _More of Voldemort's agents.  Why do they always have to show up when least needed?_  Harry kept his eyes on the shadow-enshrouded boy, not daring to look away lest he be cursed without having a chance to dodge it.  

"I imagined you were a little bit taller," the boy said almost wistfully.  

"And I imagined you'd be someone else," Harry retorted.  "Voldemort sent you here, didn't he, or were you hoping to get a promotion from him?"  

For a moment, the boy didn't reply.  During the silence, a gentle and cozily warm breeze rolled through, causing both the boy's odd robes and Harry's clothes to rustle.  

"I'm afraid that, yes, Voldemort did send me here.  Personally, though, I was really hoping he wouldn't have to, but then, we don't always get what we want.  I'm sure you agree."  

"I'm sure," Harry replied stiffly.  "Well, aren't you going to duel me, or am I supposed to die of boredom here?"  

The boy chuckled.  "Neither event will happen, because I am not here to cause them, but to show you something very important."  

"And what would that be?" Harry asked tersely, wishing more than ever that he had his wand.  

"This," the boy said, and raised his staff, leveling it at Harry.  

The young wizard felt his blood chill, fully expecting the boy to say "_Avada Kedavra_" and cast a murderous green curse upon him.  

What happened, though, was much different from what he expected.  

A blinding yellow light erupted from the tip of the staff, forcing Harry to shield his eyes.  When he looked again, both the boy and the light had gone.  

_This just keeps getting stranger and stranger_, Harry thought.  _Who_ were _those people?_  The woman left the impression that she was genuinely good, so he didn't think she was in league with Voldemort.  But the boy… 

_He's definitely evil_, Harry concluded.  _Maybe he's Voldemort's son or something.  Probably is, with my luck.  And he did say Voldemort sent him here, so_…  

Frustration began welling up inside of him.  He just wanted out of here.  Was that too much to ask?  

_Clang_.  

_Huh?_ Harry wondered, turning around.  

Standing opposite him several yards away was another boy.  Like the first, this one had his facial features hidden by impenetrable shadow, but his clothes were completely visible.  He wore strange robes, colored green, with gold-trimmed sleeves and white pants.  The boy also wore green slippers and a funny, cork-shaped hat, and, Harry noticed grimly, he was hefting a sword that seemed to be very sharp.  

There was another sound behind him, and Harry whirled to find himself facing a girl who, like the boys, had her features blocked with shadows.  She wore a long-sleeved dress of some kind, with about half of it colored crimson and a large yin-yang on her chest.  

_Now what?_ Harry thought despondently.  But these two weren't moving to attack him: In fact, they didn't seem to be moving at all.  They simply stood there, as though they were waiting for something.  

Better get out of here while I still can, Harry decided, and took a step towards the side of the roof he had come from.  

And then, abruptly, reality changed:  The world melted into a swirling collage of colors, with Harry and the mystery pair at the center, as it reformed itself.  Before the Boy-Who-Lived had any idea what was happening, he was in a small, dark room, which was lit by candles placed along its walls.  

Looking around, he saw the two children were still standing nearby, but now they were flanking a door, as though on guard duty.  His brow furrowing, Harry examined the room: An ominous, tall black armchair dominated the center of the room, with a small table standing near its left arm.  

Suddenly, there was a trio of knocks on the door.  As Harry turned to face it, a cold, high voice issued from the chair: "Enter."  

_Voldemort_, Harry realized darkly.  _So this_ is _his doing!_  

The door opened and one of Voldemort's ever-present Death Eaters entered.  Kneeling to the back of the chair, the man spoke.  

"What is it, Rookwood?" Voldemort asked, sounding annoyed.  

"We are prepared, Master," Rookwood reported, and Harry's eyebrows knitted as he wondered what the man meant.  

"Indeed?" Voldemort said, now sounding pleased.  "Are you likewise ready, my apprentice?"  

Something in the shadows past Voldemort's chair moved, and stepped into the light.  Again it was a girl, her features obscured, but Harry could see her eyes.  For some reason, though, they weren't normal ones, but wide and empty, their pupils missing, exposing the girl's brilliant emeralds in a strange way.  

What was also strange was how she dressed: She wore a long-sleeved, gloved, dark-green top that exposed her midriff, with shorts and an odd hat.  Her top and shorts were patterned with gray and purple diamonds, and both articles of clothing seemed to be skintight.  

The girl hefted a strange staff of her own: It was completely black, save for a crimson star at its head that brightly reflected the candlelight.  

Speaking, the girl said in a hollow voice, "Yes, My Lord."  

And then Harry woke up.  

**********************************************************************

Wiping a sheen of cold sweat from his forehead, Harold James Potter sat upright in his bed in the smallest bedroom of number four, Privet Drive.  Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he got out of bed, trying his best to ignore the burning in his scar.  He moved to his knees and withdrew some parchment, ink, and a quill from the loose board in the floor.  Doing his best to remember everything about the dream he'd just had, he began to write:  

_Dear Ron, _

_I know I should probably be writing to Dumbledore, but I don't think I can write to him, you, and Hermione all at once.  I'm hoping your parents know how to duplicate a letter, since I can't recall a spell that does so, not at the moment, at least.  _

_            Anyway, I just had this really bizarre dream.  In it, I was in a city, atop a building, and talking to this woman.  She said some strange stuff, but then disappeared.  Here's where things get bad: A boy appeared, and—get this—said that Voldemort sent him.  I'm pretty sure he's Voldemort's son or something, even though Dumbledore basically said otherwise to me after the whole Chamber of Secrets adventure.  Getting back to the point, the boy vanished, and another boy and a girl showed up.  Then the whole city turned into Voldemort's room.  A Death Eater came in and Voldemort asked this other girl, whom he called his apprentice, if she were ready.  _

_            I know this doesn't make much sense, but I need you to give a copy of this to both Hermione and Dumbledore.  Maybe they can make sense of it.  If you've got any ideas, please feel free to let me know, and if your dad's got any too.  _

_            Sincerely, _

                        Harry 

Reading it through, Harry nodded and gently awoke Hedwig.  She gave a low, startled hoot, but when he showed her the letter, climbed out of the cage and held out her leg.  

"Be careful out there," he told her.  "I think something bad is going on."  

Nipping his finger affectionately, she took off through the window he had opened.  

Harry glanced at the clock and, seeing that it was almost two in the morning, sighed and went back to bed.  

**********************************************************************

Half a world away, in the town of Tomoeda, Japan, an alarm clock had been going off for almost five whole minutes.  

"_Hoe_?" a young girl asked lazily, reaching for the device.  Hitting the snooze button, she yawned loudly and pushed the covers off herself, getting out of bed.  

"Morning," she said, blinking against the sunlight filtering through her window.  Nudging a small, teddy bear-like creature, she woke it from its own slumber.  "Kero, get up."  

"Wasn't me," Kero said, rolling onto his back.  "The _gaki_ ate it, I swear…"  

Giggling, Sakura Kinomoto nudged him awake fully.  "I'll bring you up something after I eat, okay?"  

"Sure, take your time," he answered, automatically moving towards the game system.  

Heading downstairs, Sakura found her father interestedly reading the paper, though her brother was nowhere to be seen.  

"Morning, Dad," she greeted.  

"Morning, Sakura," Fujitaka replied, smiling warmly at him daughter.  

As the girl made herself a bowl of cereal, Fujitaka picked a single letter from a pile of them sitting next to his own meal.  

"Sakura, this came for you," he told her as she sat down.  

"Huh?" she asked, taking the letter and looking at it.  It was a yellowing envelope, addressed in emerald green ink to Miss S. Kinomoto, 381 Suzuki Lane, Tomoeda, Japan.  Eyeing the thing with a mix of confusion and curiosity, Sakura opened it and read what was inside:  

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

---------

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Kinomoto, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than…

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall, 

Deputy Headmistress 

Puzzled, Sakura stared at the letter.  _Okay, what's going on here?_  Her eleven-year-old mind struggled to answer the question, but could only come up with this: Eriol was playing a trick on her.  

_Stupid Eriol_, she thought with a frown, dropping the letter on the table and finishing her cereal.  

"Sakura, what is it?" her father asked.  "I can tell something's wrong."  

"A friend's just playing a dumb trick on me, that's all," she told him.  "I'm going to call Tomoyo and make sure she doesn't get the same treatment."  

Fujitaka nodded, and returned to reading his paper.  Sakura snatched the letter and, pocketing a small snack for Kero, returned to her room.  Once there, she picked up the phone that had recently been installed and dialed Tomoyo's number.  

"Konnichiwa?" a woman's voice answered.  

"Konnichiwa, Aunt Sonomi," Sakura said.  "Is Tomoyo there?  I was kind of hoping to talk with her about something."  

"Oh, hello, Sakura," Sonomi said cheerily.  "Yes, give me a moment and I'll go get her."  

A few moments of silence followed before someone said, "Sakura?" 

"Hi, Tomoyo."  

"My mother said you wanted to talk about something?"  

"Yeah.  I got this really weird letter in the mail and—"  

"You too?" Tomoyo interrupted, sounding excited.  

"What?"  

"Sakura, _I_ got one this morning myself!  The way I figure it, this means I have magic after all!"  

Sakura was sweatdropping.  "Uh, Tomoyo, I don't think it's real."  

"What?"  

"I think Eriol's playing another trick on us."  

"Hmm…" was Tomoyo's reply as she examined her own letter.  "It says magic school, though, and it doesn't look like any letter I've ever seen before."  

"But don't you think we would have heard of it from Kero or someone?" Sakura suggested pointedly.  

"Heard what from me?" the small Guardian Beast asked over his shoulder.  

"Well, we're hearing now, and apparently from his Minerva woman."  

"Oh, right."  

"Hey, what's this?" Kero demanded, examining the letter.  

"Kero!" Sakura snapped.  

"Hogwarts!" Kero exclaimed.  "Well, I'll be damned!"  

"KERO!" the Card Mistress thundered.  

"Sakura, you don't know how important this is!" he said.  

"Huh?" she asked, becoming confused again.  

"Look, it's too important to explain over the phone.  We should meet somewhere…"  

"What do you think this _is_, Kero?  A spy movie?"  

"Sakura, I'm not joking!  This is very important!  It could mean the future!"  

The girl stared at her Guardian for a long moment, and then said, "Tomoyo, can you meet us somewhere?  Kero thinks these letters are for real, even though they're _not_."  

"Sure," the Daidoji girl agreed.  "Where?"  

"Oh, I don't know, how about…?" she said, and gave an address that wasn't as public as the park, but easily accessible.  

"I'll see you soon," Tomoyo told her cousin, and hung up.  

Putting her own phone down, Sakura looked at Kero.  "Why do you want us to talk about Eriol's trick?"  

"It's not a trick, honest!" Kero insisted.  "Hogwarts is very prominent in the magical world."  

"There's a magical world now, is there?" Sakura asked, not believing a word he was saying.  

"Trust me.  I'll explain when we've met with Tomoyo."  

**********************************************************************

Ron Weasley plopped into his seat at the breakfast table with a long, heavy yawn exiting his mouth.  He looked down at the short pile of pancakes and sighed, resigning himself to choking them down.  

"Ron!" his father, Arthur, called happily as he entered the kitchen and moved towards his son.  "Got owl post from Harry with your name on it!"  Dropping the letter in front of Ron, he turned to get his own meal from his wife, Molly.  

The letter was indeed from Harry, and Ron opened, read, and dropped it.  

"Dad!" he called.  "I think you should look at this!"  

Hurrying over, the older Weasley read the letter himself, and was wearing a shocked expression when he had finished.  

"Go get Pig, Ron," Arthur instructed.  As the boy did so, Arthur pulled out his wand and duplicated the letter so that there were now three copies.  When Ron had returned with his owl, Arthur hurriedly attached a letter to each foot and sent it off.  "Get dressed and ready, Ron," the man instructed his son.  

The boy nodded and rushed upstairs, hastily getting dressed and practically falling down the stairs.  "Where are we going?" he asked.  

"Nowhere just yet," Arthur answered.  "We're waiting for Dumbledore's reply, and then doing what he suggests.  Might as well be ready."  

Nodding, despite the dread welling up inside himself, Ron took a seat at the table.  

_Be okay, Harry_, he wished silently.  

**********************************************************************

"Well, Kero?" Sakura asked.  "Are you going to tell us why Eriol's trick is so important?"  

"It isn't a trick, Sakura!" Kero insisted.  "Look, this is kinda a long story, so bear with me, okay?"  

The girls nodded, and Tomoyo said, "We won't say a word."  

Taking a deep breath, Kero said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft was founded about a thousand years ago by four of the greatest wizards and witches of that time: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.  They built the school to educate and protect the magicians of the time because people back then were afraid, and this is where the whole 'burning' thing plays a big role.  

"Anyway, Hogwarts was built, and each founder had a house created after him or her, which is why the four houses are branded with the last name of a founder each.  Students enrolled into Hogwarts are sorted into whichever house best suits them, and answer, for the most part, to their Head of House.  Way back when, the founders were the Heads of House.  

"Now, that was a thousand years ago, so the founders are naturally long-dead.  The current headmaster is that Dumbledore guy the letter mentioned, but let me tell you—and this is a huge secret, so don't tell anyone—but when Hogwarts was first founded, Clow Reed was the headmaster."  

"Really?" Tomoyo gasped, but Sakura still looked skeptical.  

"I don't know," the Card Mistress said.  "Wouldn't we have heard of this school before?"  

"Not since you're from a Muggle family," Kero told her.  

"A what?" both girls asked.  

"Muggle means someone without magic," Kero explained.  "Like your father, or an ordinary person.  Some wizards think that Muggle-borns are scum, and treat them like the dirt beneath your fingernails, but a lot of the best magicians come from Muggle backgrounds.  I mean it; some of the best were the first ever in their bloodlines with magic."  

"Wow," Tomoyo said softly.  "I guess I'm Muggle-born too, just like my _kawaii_ Sakura."  

"Indeed," agreed a new voice, and the trio spun to find themselves facing a familiar person.  

"Eriol!" Tomoyo greeted happily.  "You're back!"  

"No, not really," Eriol replied, noticing Sakura's wary expression.  "Relax, Sakura, I'm not going to turn into a demon-beast and cast a spell on you or anything."  

"That's really comforting," she responded coolly.  

"Sakura thinks Hogwarts is a trick you came up with so you could be mean to us again," Tomoyo whispered into Eriol's ear.  

"Ah, I see.  So, Sakura, you think I'm trying to trick you again, do you?"  

"You always are."  

"Perhaps, but why would I trick you about this?"  

"Because you're always mean to me and Syaoran."  

Eriol smiled, somehow finding the strength to be patient.  "Sakura, I am honestly not being duplicitous this time—in fact, I was only trying to help you the first time.  Anyway, you really need to accept that letter."  

"Why?  I'm a sorceress, and Tomoyo doesn't have any magic, so why would she get a letter?"  

"I'll answer the second question first: Tomoyo doesn't have any power in the field of sorcery, but she does in witchcraft.  It will take a long while to explain more about that, so we're not going to get into it right now.  Later, maybe, but not now.  As for your first question: I don't know fully about this, but I do know that you're destined to go there."  

"I am?"  

Eriol nodded.  "Sakura, you know full well that everything happens for a reason.  You received the letter because you were destined to.  Destiny rules us all; you have to accept that."  

Sakura eyed him for a long moment, and then said, "But where is this place?  Japan?"  

"No, it's far away.  In the Scottish Highlands."  

"Where?"  

"North of England, in Scotland.  Don't worry about getting there; I've worked out all the details."  

"Oh?" Tomoyo asked, interested.  

"Yes.  Trust me, it'll all work out."  

"Well, let's get started then!" Kero said.  "I can't wait to see what Hogwarts is like!"  

"You don't know?" Sakura asked, surprised.  

"No.  Clow created Yueh and I after he had been there, and he only talked about it once, and didn't mention much even then.  You can't imagine how hyped I am about this!"  

"Yes, well, you might be angry instead of hyped," Eriol said, "because I'm not sure if you're needed there."  

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR: 13 pages in Word!  A feat in and of itself!  Please let me know what you think, and feel free to contribute any ideas of your own!  

READ N REVIEW!  


	2. London

Harry Potter and the Sorceress 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  

TO WoLfePaWs: Thank you very much.  I'm afraid I can't comment on Harry's dream yet, if at all.  Sorry.  

TO RVD: The two gangs' relationship will have some definite issues, but will end up just fine.  

TO Manga_lover123: I'm sorry that you don't like the pairings.  Which ones would you like to see?  Maybe I can do something, since I'm not entirely solid on the ending.  

TO lido star: No offense, but could you try speaking real English?  Your grammar was a bit terrible.  

************************************************************************

Chapter 2: London 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

There was a pause, and then— 

"_What do you mean I'm not needed there?_" Kero thundered.  "_Of course I'm needed there!_"  

"Kero, calm down!" Sakura snapped.  "Eriol is only five feet away!  Use your inside voice!"  

The Guardian Beast shrank.  "Sorry, Sakura."  

"If you'll let me explain," Eriol told the trio, "you'll understand why your presence is unnecessary at Hogwarts."  

"Better be a damned good reason," Kero muttered angrily.  

"Kero!" Sakura yelled.  

"Sorry!  Jeez!"  

"To my mansion, then?" Eriol asked.  "It's not far from here."  

"You're back at your mansion, eh?" Tomoyo asked.  

"And so are some friends," Eriol grinned.  

**********************************************************************

It was noon when Harry received a reply to his letter to Ron.  

The Dursleys were enjoying lunch when the owl, which Harry recognized as Pig, flew in through the open kitchen window.  Hooting noisily and causing the Dursleys to jump about in an attempt to catch him, Pig made his presence known.  

"I've got it!" Harry yelled, snatching Pig by the leg and hurrying off to his room, ignoring the rumblings of Vernon Dursley.  

Harry detached the letter on Pig's leg and read it.  When he had finished, he set about packing.  He had only been at it for a moment when Uncle Vernon burst into the room, red-faced and livid.  

"What's that bloody owl doing here?" he demanded.  "You get another one from those…_friends_ of yours?"  

"No, this belongs to my friend.  He just sent a reply."  

"Which is?" 

"I'm leaving."  

"Leaving?  What are you talking about?"  

"I'm talking about someone coming by to pick me up and take me to another place to stay."  

Vernon's anger turned to glee.  "You mean you won't be staying here anymore?  You'll be gone?"  

"I doubt that.  I'm probably just not going to be here for maybe this summer alone."  

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Vernon barked.  "Get back to packing!  I want you out of this house immediately!"  

"I'll be able to continue packing when you're done yelling at me."  

Glaring intensely, Vernon turned about and stormed off.  

Harry sighed.  _I really need to find a way to just live with Ron, or even Hermione_.  

Pig hooted excitedly.  

************************************************************************

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, and leapt upon her boyfriend.  

"Umph!" Syaoran managed as Sakura glomped him.  

"It's so good to see you again, Syaoran!" Sakura said, a smile on her face.  

"Hey!" called another girl's voice.  "Hands off my Syaoran!"  

The words "my Syaoran" registered instantly in Sakura's mind.  After all, there was only one person who ever talked like that: Meilin Li, Syaoran's fiancée.  

The Chinese girl stepped out of the front door, hands on her hips and frown in place.  She still looked the same as ever.  

"Should we all just go in, then?" Eriol asked.  "It's a little cool out here."  

"Yes, let's," Tomoyo smiled.  

When they were all in the living room, and Yueh had shown himself, Eriol began.  

"Now, I asked you all here today to explain the current situation with Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, and myself.  We've all been accepted into Hogwarts, and we all need to attend school there."  

"Could you just skip to the part where Yueh and I aren't needed?" Kero asked.  "That's basically all I want to hear."  

"More like all you have the attention span for," Syaoran muttered.  "Stupid teddy bear."  

"Watch it, _gaki_!"  

"Ahem," Eriol said.  "As I said, we need to attend school there.  We've had our names on the enrollment list since the moment we were all born, and not showing up could throw everything destiny has worked for off the tracks."  

"But what of us?" Yueh asked.  "You know we must protect our mistress.  Why are we not allowed to also attend this school?"  

"Though it is a magical school, too many eyebrows would be raised if creatures of pure magic entered its walls.  Yukito isn't enrolled either, or he would have received a letter when he turned eleven."  

"But Syaoran and I aren't eleven just yet," Meilin said.  "We've still got two months to go before our birthdays."  

"A lot of people have their birthdays during the school year, Meilin.  You age is supposed to match or be one year lower than the level you are attending."  

"What?"  

"In other words, if you are twelve, you would be attending either second or third year, but not any higher or lower."  

"Oh."  

"I still say Yueh and I should go," Kero insisted.  

"I know, but it cannot be so," Eriol said sympathetically.  "Imagine how difficult for Sakura it would be to keep you concealed from eyes when they are all about.  Better to avoid that trouble completely."  

"But what if trouble doesn't want to avoid her?" Yueh countered.  "We must be available to protect her."  

"I know, and I am sorry, but you cannot be allowed to attend."  

"Why?" Sakura asked.  "Can't you come up with a disguise or something?"  

Eriol laughed.  "You give me far too much credit, Sakura.  I may be the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, but I guarantee you that Syaoran is far more powerful than I."  

"He is?" Sakura blinked, and turned to find Syaoran smirking in satisfaction.  

"Yes, I always knew you'd love to hear me admit that," Eriol said.  "Anyway, we'll be quite safe at Hogwarts.  Oh, there'll be troublemaking students and accidents and whatnot, but we'll have protection."  

"What kind?" Yueh asked.  

"The school staff and the students are quite capable of handling threats.  Along with them are magical wards, ghosts, and your own personal security measures."  

Meilin cocked an eyebrow.  "Hey, what's wrong with Kinomoto?"  

Everyone looked to the Card Mistress, who had gone very pale and stiff when Eriol had mentioned ghosts.  

Eriol chuckled.  "It's all right, Sakura.  The ghosts are quite harmless.  You only need to be concerned with Peeves the Poltergeist; he's a nasty troublemaker."  

"And speaking of troublemakers," Meilin said, "who made up _this_ crazy list?  Where are we supposed to get this stuff, anyway?"  

"That's easy, actually," Eriol smiled.  "There's a shopping center in London that mages use to buy needed items.  Actually, there are _two_ shopping centers, but we won't be going to the second.  It's of rather ill repute."  

He stood up from his chair and led the group into the next room, which had a fireplace on one wall.  Walking over to the fireplace, he lifted a small pot off the mantelpiece.  

"This is Floo powder," he explained.  "You can use it and a fireplace to travel the world over if you're in a hurry.  We'll be using it to get to Diagon Alley and back."  

"An alley?" Meilin repeated.  "Are these wizard idiots too old-fashioned to set up a mall or something?"  

"You should refrain from asking them that, Meilin," Eriol advised.  "They might get very angry with you."  

"Why?" Sakura asked.  

"Because wizards and sorcerers don't like each other," Syaoran answered grimly.  "It's been that way for centuries."  

Sakura gasped.  "That's terrible!"  

"It gets a lot worse, but that will have to wait," Eriol told her.  "Now, let's get our things—no, Kero, you and Yueh will _not_ be joining us."  

***********************************************************************

"Boy!" Vernon shouted up the stairs.  "Get down here!"  

Sighing, Harry did as he was told, and left his room, descending the stairs.  As he reached the bottom, he looked to Uncle Vernon.  

"What?"  

"This just came for you," Vernon choked out, jabbing a finger out the open door.  

Harry turned, and felt his jaw drop.  The Weasley family's Ford Anglia was parked right beside the front lawn, looking as good as new, and Harry found himself wondering if it really was.  

"Harry!" Ron called, getting out of the car and coming up.  "Finally!  Where's your stuff?"  

Harry jerked a thumb over his shoulder.  "Upstairs."  

"Well, let's go get it, then."  

As he and Ron ascended to his room, Harry asked, "Where's your dad?"  

"Still in the car, didn't you see him?  Your uncle wouldn't let him in the house."  

Harry grinned.  Uncle Vernon probably wouldn't let Mr. Weasley in the house ever again, after what had happened to the living room.  

It only took a few minutes to get everything, including Hedwig's cage, out into the car, and then Harry and the Weasleys were off.  As they drove along, not permitted to fly in Muggle territory, Harry began a conversation.  

"Where exactly are we going, Mr. Weasley?  The Burrow?"  

"Oh, heavens no, Harry, that place is far to open.  If what you said in your letter is even partly true, we can't protect you very well there.  No, we're headed to Grimmauld Place.  Much safer there."  

Harry nodded.  "And Dumbledore?"  

"We don't know yet.  I sent him and Hermione copies of your letter, but we haven't heard anything except to come and pick you up.  Sorry."  

"It's okay, Mr. Weasley.  I'm just glad to be out of there."  

"Harry, not to ask about a sensitive subject, but do you really think You-Know-Who has a son?" Ron asked.  

Harry sighed.  "I don't know, maybe.  He certainly gave the impression that Voldemort did, acting all high and mighty, like he knew everything."  

Ron nodded.  "Sounds like the right kind of person."  

"Let's hope it's not.  I don't need some nutter chasing me around because his father kept trying to kill me."  

************************************************************************

"The smoke smell will go away in a few minutes," Eriol assured the girls as they exited the fireplace and stepped towards the room's door.  "In the meantime, let's get some shopping done."  

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  "Shouldn't he be with us?"  

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere."  

Meilin suddenly grabbed Eriol and pulled him in close.  "You better not have done anything to my Syaoran, you stupid magician!"  

Adjusting his glasses, the boy replied, "I haven't done anything, Meilin.  Now, please release me."  

She did so, a scowl on her face.  Eriol then led the way out the door, and when they saw what awaited them, the girls gasped.  

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Eriol said with a quiet drama to his tone.  "Interesting sight, isn't it?"  

"Oh, drop the act, Hiiragizawa," Meilin snapped.  "We all know you're just as fascinated."  

Sighing, Eriol led the way down the crowded and very active street, not letting the girls pause to enter any shops or stare at any sights.  He marched straight up to Gringotts and then turned to face his charges.  

"I need you three to wait out here while I go and get your money," he told them.  "I have an arrangement with the bank manager, so as not to arouse suspicion.  Just stay here and keep an eye out for Syaoran."  

"Of course," Tomoyo agreed, and Eriol left them.  

"I don't understand," Sakura said.  "Why can't we get our money ourselves?  It's ours, right?"  

"Yeah, stupid Hiiragizawa," Meilin nodded.  

"Maybe because to this world, we're very prominent figures, and Eriol doesn't want us to be bothered just because everyone knows who were are?" Tomoyo suggested.  

"She's got a point there," Sakura admitted.  

"Unfortunately, yes, she does," Meilin agreed.  

**********************************************************************

_Great_, Syaoran thought, looking around, _I'm lost_.  

"Having trouble finding your way, deary?" asked a sickly-looking witch as she reached for Syaoran.  

Without looking, he grabbed her index finger and twisted sharply.  Giving a cry of pain, the witch collapsed to her knees, clutching her wrist.  

"My finger!" she shrieked.  

"Where's Diagon Alley?" Syaoran asked calmly.  

"That way!" the witch said, pointing to a sign on a brick wall.  

Releasing the witch, Syaoran stalked off, going quickly down the short entryway and entering Diagon Alley.  Figuring that Eriol would need them to get money in order to buy their things, Syaoran stepped forward to head to the Gringotts bank, but accidentally bumped into a girl.  

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized.  "Are you all right?"  

"I'm fine," he said briskly.  "Which way is Gringotts?" 

"That way," the girl said, pointing in the direction she was going.  "Are you going to Hogwarts?"  

Syaoran nodded before starting to leave.  Unfortunately, the girl followed him.  

"You're not from around here, are you?  If I had to guess, I'd say you're from an Asian country.  Your accent and looks give it away."  

Syaoran knew he had an accent when speaking any language except Chinese, but the "looks" part mildly surprised him.  "Looks?"  

The girl nodded.  "Yes, your features are much too sharp to be British.  It was the first thing I noticed."  

"The first thing I noticed about you each time you talked was how concise you were.  If I had to guess, I'd say you have a grade average of nearly a hundred, if not higher."  Now he actually turned to face her.  "And I really need to be going.  Bye."  

As he walked away, Hermione Granger felt her respect for the boy growing.  He had, after all, hit the nail on the head.  Idly, she wondered just how smart he was.  

***********************************************************************

"Hey, Sakura," Syaoran greeted as he approached his friends.  

"Syaoran, you're okay!" Sakura yelled happily, and glomped him.  

"Sakura!" he said, and she released him.  "Thanks."  

"Where were you?" Meilin asked.  "You left me all alone with stupid Hiiragizawa!"  

"Meilin, really," Eriol frowned, coming over to the group.  "I'm not really stupid."  

"To anyone who cares, you are."  

"Maybe we should start shopping for our school items?" Tomoyo suggested.  

"Yes, let's," Eriol agreed.  "I don't think the bank would let us return if we started fighting on its steps."  

And so they were off, heading first to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  Inside, a squat, smiling witch dressed completely in mauve approached them.  

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked them.  "I'll be with you in a second; I need to finished a couple of boys being fitted up just now.  Have a seat right over there."  

The wait wasn't long: After the two boys were done, Syaoran and Tomoyo were fitted, followed by Sakura and Meilin, and finally Eriol.  As they moved to the next store, Meilin complained again.  

"I don't know why we had to do that," she whined.  "The Tomoeda uniforms were bothersome enough."  

"Every school has its own policies," Eriol reminded her as they picked their books in Flourish and Blotts before progressing to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.  Mr. Ollivander himself looked like the stereotyped crazy uncle, his white hair standing out around his head.  

After fishing around his store for a set of wands, he said, "Well, go on and give them a wave."  

*********************************************************************

Hermione was just passing Ollivanders when the window shattered.  Instinctively, she ducked and moved forward hurriedly as mages around her reacted in their own ways.  As she moved to see what had caused the damage, a girl yelled loudly.  

"Well, it isn't my fault this wand's so crappy!"  

Peering through the medium-sized hole in the shop window, she spotted the boy she had met, along with a group of other kids his age.  One of the girls he was with seemed very angry, and Hermione knew she wouldn't be surprised if the girl ended up in Slytherin.  

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Ollivander," a navy-haired boy with glasses, who looked like Harry's twin brother, was saying to a very astonished-looking Ollivander.  

Mr. Ollivander took his own wand out and repaired the damaged window and, with nothing left to stare at, the mages and Hermione went back to their own tasks.  

As she went to go fetch her parents, Hermione wondered if all of that boy's friends would end up in Slytherin.  

***********************************************************************

The next week passed fairly quickly.  

At Grimmauld Place, Harry and the Weasleys (along with Hermione, once she arrived) enjoyed their last seven days of summer.  The Grimmauld Place felt very empty without Sirius to brighten things up, the other wizards and witches and wizards who dropped by the place managed to entertain him.  The only person Harry didn't see was Dumbledore.  

Finally, September first came, and the trio found themselves at King's Cross, on platform nine and three-quarters.  

"Look," Hermione said, pointing at some people.  "I've seen them before."  

Harry and Ron looked at where Hermione was pointing, while Ginny went ahead and boarded the train.  What the two boys saw were a trio of girls and two boys.  As there was nothing immediately significant about that, Ron cocked an eyebrow.  

"Well, what about them?" he asked.  "I don't see anything important.  They're just first years, if anything."  

"I saw them in Diagon Alley," Hermione explained, and pointed to Meilin.  "That one blew out the window of Ollivanders, and the brown-haired boy I ran into when he was coming out of Knockturn Alley."  

Ron and Harry gaped.  

"Knockturn Alley?" Ron said.  "But wouldn't that mean…?"  

Hermione nodded.  "If he's a first year in Knockturn Alley, that can't be good."  

"Maybe he got lost?" Harry suggested, remembering his own adventure down there.  

"He didn't look very lost to me.  I'm positive he knew exactly what he was doing.  I mean, look at him: He's so focused he could shoot lasers out of his eyes."  

"Lasers?" asked Ron.  

"Not now," Hermione said.  "The point is, I don't think he's a very good person.  I know that red-eyed girl isn't."  

"That green-eyed girl looks good, though," Harry said.  In fact, he thought, she looks beautiful for an eleven-year-old.  

Ron squinted at Sakura, studying her.  "I think she's a veela."  

"You think _every_ pretty girl's a veela, Ron," Hermione frowned.  

"I do not!" he said defensively.  

"What about Fleur?"  

"We found out she was, didn't we?"  

"Let's just get on the train, eh?" Harry asked.  

**********************************************************************

"They keep staring at me, I'm going to hit them," Meilin growled.  

"You can't blame them, can you?" Eriol asked.  "Especially after the scene you made when you were testing out that wand."  

"I told you it wasn't my fault!"  

"Can we please just go?" Sakura pleaded.  "I don't want to miss the train to school!"  

"Sakura's right," Tomoyo nodded.  "We better get moving."  

And so they did, carrying their bags into the train and picking a compartment.  

"Do you think it'll take long to reach Hogwarts?" Tomoyo asked.  "We _are_ in London, right?"  

"Actually, it only takes a few hours, much shorter than you think," Eriol replied.  "We can pass the time talking—but _not_ about our own secrets; people might be listening."  

"You never can tell," Syaoran nodded.  

"Are you _sure_ the ghosts are all right?" Sakura asked Eriol.  

"Yes, I told you that they are perfectly harmless, except for Peeves."  

"They _better_ be."  

Eriol and Syaoran sweatdropped.  Sakura could be amusingly scary sometimes.  

"Do you know if we'll all be together in Hogwarts?" Tomoyo asked.  

"No, unfortunately, I don't.  There are four Houses, and depending on what kind of a person you are, you could end up in any one of them."  

"Is there any way not to wear those ridiculous uniforms?" Meilin asked.  "Because I really don't like them."  

Eriol smiled patiently and said, "If you don't wear your uniform, you could get into serious trouble.  You don't really want that, do you, Meilin?"  

"What I _want_ is to break your nose, Hiiragizawa."  

Eriol sighed.  "It's never my day, is it?"  

***********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Another thirteen pages!  I'm on a roll here!  And sorry again for the wait!  

READ N REVIEW!  


	3. Assorted Goods

Harry Potter and the Sorceress

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

TO WoLfePaWs: Actually, I'm spelling it the way the comics I have spell it.

TO iluvanime493: I use the term "boyfriend" loosely. I mean, girls call each other "girlfriend," but they're not all lesbians.

Chapter 3: Assorted Goods

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"We've been traveling forever!" Sakura complained. "When are we going to get there?"

"I already told you, Sakura," Eriol sighed. "In a few hours."

Pouting, Sakura sat down. "I already don't like it there."

"But you haven't even arrived at Hogwarts," Eriol pointed out. "You should at least give it a chance."

"Hiiragizawa, when are you going to realize nobody likes your way of doing things?" Meilin asked.

Sighing, Eriol shook his head. Syaoran smirked in contentment at this.

"Are electrical devices allowed in Hogwarts?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"I'm sure the devices are, but they won't work. Sorry, Tomoyo."

"See! Evil!" Sakura said, jabbing a finger at Eriol.

Eriol rolled his eyes.

"What should we do about, you know, the whole dislike thingy?" Meilin asked.

"We should keep our mouths shut," Syaoran stated flatly. "Telling people that we're sorcerers will only get us in trouble."

"Not every witch and wizard hates sorcery, Syaoran," Eriol reminded the boy.

"I thought we agreed not to speak about all _this_ magic until we were in a safe zone of some sort?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol grinned. "Tomoyo, you may have saved us all. We do need to stop discussing our origins while aboard this train; too many could overhear us."

"Is this new type of magic easy to learn, Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much everyone with a brain does well."

"Which means Kinomoto here is S.O.L.," Meilin laughed.

"Does your family know you speak like that?" Syaoran asked, smirking.

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

Syaoran sighed, shaking his head.

/

"Any more bad dreams, Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione, hearing this, perked up and put her book aside. "I almost forgot about that! So, Harry, can you tell us anything more about your dream?"

The boy in question shrugged. "I don't know. I was taking a stroll in some city, and then all that stuff I said happened, happened."

"What about the mood of everything?" Hermione asked. "How did you _feel_?"

Harry frowned. "I don't think I'm going to remember much about that, Hermione."

"Try."

Sighing, Harry tried. "I don't know, I felt…some kind of warning. I didn't feel threatened by the people in the dream, but more like afraid of what was going to happen because of the people."

"You're worried about what's going to happen?" Hermione asked.

"Who wouldn't be when Voldemort's got an apprentice?" Harry said.

"Would you please stop saying his name?" Ron asked. "I don't like it!"

"Oh, get over it already, Ron," Hermione snapped. "Not like it's killed me saying his name, has it?"

"She has a point," Harry agreed.

"I don't care! I still don't like saying his name!"

Harry sighed. "One of these days, you're going to get over your fear of him. You fought the Death Eaters."

"I was with you, in case you forgot!"

"Not the whole time, you weren't!"

"You think you could calm down?" Hermione asked, sounding exasperated. "You two fighting isn't going to help things."

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment, and then leaned forward and shook hands.

"Sorry, Ron."

"Sorry too, Harry."

"That's better," Hermione said approvingly. "Now, why don't we get changed?"

"Changed?" Ron asked. "We've hardly had time to talk, Hermione!"

"In case you haven't noticed, all our talking has spent the trip to Hogwarts."

Frowning, Ron glanced at his watch as saw she was correct. He shrugged and got up, saying, "Mind giving us some privacy? Don't want to scar your mind, do we?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and left, allowing the boys time to change into their school robes. From there, things moved quickly: They disembarked from the train and got into the horseless carriages, riding up to the school and marched into the Great Hall, taking seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Better get this over with right quick," Ron said. "I'm starving."

"You seem to be starving a lot lately," Harry said. "Grimmauld Place didn't feed us so bad."

"I know, but I miss the food here."

"Can't argue with that."

"Shh!" Hermione said as Hagrid took his seat at the High Table, waving to them.

They waved back just as the new students entered.

/

Five minutes ago:

"Tomoyo, I think you've been outdone," Sakura said as she examined Hogwarts from a distance, captivated by the castle.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," Tomoyo replied. "It's not like I've lost my house."

"Let's hope not," Eriol said.

"First years this way!" a loud voice called.

The five friends looked in the direction of the voice, and all but Eriol were stunned to find a giant of a man holding a lantern at the platform's end. Syaoran, though, suspected Eriol of wetting his pants.

"I believe he means us," Eriol said.

"Well, _duh_, Hiiragizawa," Meilin said. "Who else would he mean? Bob Barker?"

The English magician sighed and strode for Hagrid, as did the other new students. The half-giant led them all down a steep and narrow path.

"Right around the bend here is Hogwarts," Hagrid informed the students, and a moment later, they saw it.

Suddenly, the path opened onto the edge of a great lake with gently rolling black water. On the lake's far side, perched atop a high mountain, was Hogwarts, its lights glittering from its many towers and turrets.

"All right, everyone, into the boats here!" Hagrid instructed. "No more than four to one boat!"

"I say we push Hiiragizawa into the lake," Meilin smirked.

"I say we don't," the magician in question said.

"You're overruled," Syaoran said. "Get in another boat."

Scowling, the boy did so, leaving the quartet alone. As one, the fleet of small crafts set off towards the castle, gliding across the dark lake. There was barely any sound, as all the young children were captivated by the sight of the magical institution. As they drew nearer, it loomed over them.

The boats soon reached an underground harbor of sorts, where the children disembarked onto rocks and pebbles. From there, Hagrid led them up a passageway, where they emerged onto the smooth grass in the castle's shadow. Up the large, stone front steps of Hogwarts Hagrid led them, and he halted upon reaching the large oak doors.

Lifting a hand, he knocked three times, and the door swung open at once. An older woman, wearing a green set of robes, eyed him with eyes placed in a stern face.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid informed the woman.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them now."

Hagrid left then, and the students followed McGonagall into the entrance hall. When they were all gathered closely together, she began speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. "Before we partake in the start-of-term banquet, you must be sorted into your houses. The house you end up in will be like your family, as you will be eating, sleeping, and spending time with your housemates.

"The four houses at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each houses bears it own noble history and has produced remarkable witches and wizards. In this school, you will earn points for your houses with triumphs, while breaking the rules will lose you points—and perhaps more.

"In a few minutes, the Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of your schoolmates. I suggest you take those minutes to smarten yourselves up while you wait."

She left, and the students began talking amongst themselves.

"Syaoran, do you know how they're going to sort us?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head. "All my mother would tell me is that it was a kind of test."

_A test?_ Sakura thought. _Uh-oh_. She sincerely hoped it wasn't a math test, since she always failed those.

Abruptly, several students cried out, pointing their fingers at—

_Ghosts_, Sakura saw, feeling her knees go weak. _Why did it have to be ghosts?_

"Don't be so afraid, Sakura," Tomoyo said, giving what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "I'm sure they aren't harmful."

"But they _are_ being scary," Sakura pointed out.

Conversing between each other, the two ghosts drifted away without paying the students the slightest attention. As the first years watched them fade through a wall, McGonagall returned, a roll of parchment in her hand.

"Form a line and follow me, please," she told the students, who did as instructed, and McGonagall led them into the Great Hall.

Upon entering, the first years felt awe ripple through themselves. The chamber was, simply put, enormous, with a high ceiling that seemed to be invisible, for it showed the night's sky. Around them, the other Hogwarts students sat at tables, eyes cast towards the first years. In front of the High Table, McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on its stool, where it sang its song. All the students but the first years clapped when it had finished, and McGonagall said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." At that, she started calling out names, Tomoyo's in the early part of the selection.

Calmly, the raven-haired girl took her seat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head. After a moment, it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and the house erupted into cheer, welcoming the Daidoji girl into their ranks.

_One down_, Sakura thought as more students were called and sorted.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol!" McGonagall said, and the boy was swiftly sorted into Hufflepuff, though he seemed rather disappointed at being put there. More names went by before Sakura's name was called. Swallowing her fears, she sat on the stool and watched darkness replace the Great Hall as the Sorting Hat settled onto her head.

"Hm, interesting," said a small voice in her ear. "You'll be difficult to place. You're very courageous, but also quite loyal…and with a bit of a mean streak. You seem to have traits from several houses. I wonder, where should I put you?"

_With my friends_, Sakura hoped.

"With your friends? I've made excellent placements while 'splitting' up the best of friends. Don't trust me? You should. Like you've, I've got a good mind—and speaking of yours, it seems you might need a bit of tweaking in the brains department. Your cunning is at an all-time low." The Sorting Hat then cried, "SLYTHERIN!" Quietly it said to her, "Trust me, this house will help you on the way to greatness."

Sakura felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. From the name, the house didn't sound very friendly. McGonagall removed the Hat and Sakura hopped off the stool, hiding her nervousness as she took a seat at the Slytherin table, welcomed with cheers and a few pats on the back.

"Li, Meilin" was quickly made a Slytherin, as was her cousin, Syaoran.

It was only a few minutes later that the eating began.

/

"Blimey!" Ron said, astounded. "Three Slytherins in a row!"

"It's not that unusual, Ron," Hermione said. "I read in—"

"I get the idea already," the boy cut her off, making her frown.

"At least we got a couple new Gryffindors," Harry said.

"Too bad they're not as attractive as that Cho Chang newcomer," Ron said sadly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That new Ravenclaw girl, Tommy Dodee or whatever her name was."

Harry shrugged. "She was okay."

"Let me guess," Ron grinned, "you thought that Kinomono girl was cute."

"It's Kinomoto, Ron," Hermione corrected. "You really need to learn to pay attention."

"I pay enough to skate by on decent grades." Turning back to Harry, he asked, "That it, huh?"

"Ron, she's eleven."

"Doesn't stop her from being cute to you, though, does it?"

Harry sighed. "You really need a girlfriend."

/

"Grrr," Syaoran growled as a Slytherin boy leaned in, attempting to make conversation with Sakura.

"At least we don't have to deal with Eriol," Sakura said happily.

"I'd kill myself if he was in this house with us." Syaoran paused. "No, on second thought, I'd rather kill him."

"Speaking of getting killed," Sakura said, pointing to a spot a little farther down the table, "look at Meilin."

Syaoran did so, cocking an eyebrow. Meilin was ravenously devouring every meal she could reach, making a pig of herself.

"Are you going to do anything?" Sakura asked.

"No. There'll be time later."

Shortly after that, they finished eating, and the prefects led them to the dungeons.

/

/

AUTHOR: Sorry to end it there, but it's eleven at night, I'm tired, I need to get all the yardwork-acquired grass off of me, and what the prefects say is pretty much standard.

READ N REVIEW!


	4. Sinisters and Potions

Harry Potter and the Sorceress

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but I'll make up with TWO new chapters.

TO SilverWingPhoenix: What's so hard to believe? It'll help her become great.

TO Hikari Mizu: I certainly don't care.

TO WoLfePaWs: The Hat wasn't confused; I just hate Eriol. And the reason for everyone hating Eriol is that he's too commonly portrayed as a smug bastard. Oh, and Ron the Pimp Master can have any ho on his ho train that he wants.

TO racx: I'm glad that you like their fights.

/

/

Chapter 4: Sinisters and Potions

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

The Slytherin dungeons were cold, silent, and had a look of foreboding. It had taken Sakura a good mustering of nerves in order to stop fidgeting in her covers (at which Meilin complained loudly) and get some shut-eye. The beds were four-poster beds and the sheets were crispy and cool, though the heavy, smothering comforters made up for that.

After some while, however, Sakura slipped into a rejuvenating slumber, carried into dreamland until 7:30 in the morning.

The reason for her rising so early? Meilin's boisterous wake-up call.

"OH, KINOMOTO!" the Chinese girl sang with ringing tones that could make ears bleed. "IT'S TIME TO RISE AND SHIIIINE!"

"Ahhh!" Sakura shrieked, leaping out of her covers and subsequently becoming entangled in them. "Meilin! What's going on?"

Grinning at the other's predicament, Meilin answered, "As it is now 7:30, you have an hour and a half to get ready for school. _My Syaoran_ is waiting for you downstairs, so that you don't get lost heading to breakfast."

Sakura glared indignantly before untangling herself and setting about getting dressed. "There!" she said with pride. "All done!"

Meilin looked over the girl's shoulder and into the mirror. "Kinomoto, are you trying to put on your necktie or fashion a hangman's noose?"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked and looked closely at her reflection, realizing she had put her tie on in a very sloppy knot. "Oh," she groaned.

"Come on," Meilin said impatiently. "My Syaoran can fix it for you, if it's that important."

"Thanks—" Sakura said, but was cut off as Meilin roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the common room.

Once there, Sakura quickly spotted Syaoran, who was standing in front of the cackling fire. His back was to her as he gazed into the flames, arms clasped behind him at the small of his back.

"He looks kind of sinister," Sakura said quietly.

Meilin burst into laughter. "Sinister? Boy, Kinomoto, you sure know how to describe somebody, don't you? I mean, Syaoran acting all sinister? When _hasn't_ he?"

"I meant—"

Meilin waved a hand. "Don't try to fool me, Kinomoto. I know what you meant. What do you think you are, Miss Subtlety or something?" Before Sakura knew what was going on, Meilin had dropped to her knees in front of her and bowed low, arms outstretched. "All hail 'Sinister' Sakura Kinomoto, scariest eleven-year-old Slytherin of them all!" She then began laughing while staying bowed.

And then, quite unexpectedly, Meilin gave a squeaky, drawn-out fart.

The Slytherins who were in the common room and had been watching erupted into laughter, while Meilin immediately stood straight up, bright red.

"Cut it out, Meilin," Syaoran said, having come over to the pair. "We need to get ready for class."

/

Monday morning, after downing a filling breakfast, the first-year Slytherins headed to History of Magic. The class was also attended by the Ravenclaw first years, which made for a few Meilin Prank victims. Surprisingly, when Professor Binns entered and began teaching, Sakura didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was a ghost. When class was over, Syaoran confessed to Meilin that Sakura wasn't bothered because he had told her that the ghost was actually a clever magical hologram, as Hogwarts was too cheap to afford a real ghost for a teacher.

Also surprising, and to the trio's disappointment, Tomoyo had sat at the very front of the room, and didn't seem to notice them all period, taking down notes with fervor.

After History of Magic, the Slytherins all went to the greenhouses behind the school, where Professor Sprout, a dumpy and dirty-looking witch, taught them Herbology alongside the first-year Hufflepuffs. This gave the trio of young Slytherins the opportunity to speak with Eriol, who took the liberty of taking a spot across the table from them.

"How are things going so far?" he asked the three.

"About as well as they can go," Meilin grumbled. "Sinister here made a fool of me."

Eriol cocked an eyebrow. "Sinister?" he repeated with a curious tone.

"She means Sakura," Syaoran explained. "Meilin made a complete idiot of herself this morning, and she's only just now getting over it."

"Only thanks to those wonderful victims—I mean Ravenclaws, yes, Ravenclaws, who are most definitely not victims, hee hee," Meilin said, quickly amending her words, as Professor Sprout had looked in their direction.

"Are you well, Sakura?" Eriol asked.

She shrugged. "I got up on time, so I guess everything's good. I don't really know about the nickname, though."

Eriol smiled. "Well, try not to worry. Things can't get too bad. After all, a nickname like 'Sinister' can't have much impact or length, I'm sure."

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," Professor Sprout called loudly, "is this class for talking?"

His face flushing, the boy answered no.

"Then I suggest you get back to work."

"She's not very fond of me, I'm afraid," Eriol sighed when Sprout had turned away. "I'm in her House, and she treats me like I'm hardly up to scratch."

"Gee, maybe you'd better stop screaming like a girl then, Errie," Meilin suggested with a devilish smirk.

"What? I'm not screaming—_Aggghh_!" the navy-haired boy shrieked. He and just about everyone else cried out and leapt back from the table, where, at his spot, a large rubber snake had abruptly shot up from the dirt he had been working.

"All right, everyone, calm down!" Sprout called. With a wave of her wand, she vanished the rubber snake, and turned to glare at Meilin, who was lying on her back, laughing so hard that she was clutching her sides and kicking her feet in the air. "Twenty points from Slytherin, and a detention for you, Miss Li."

As if those punishments alone weren't enough, Syaoran slapped the girl on the head.

Later, at midnight, the first-year Slytherins had to march up to the Astronomy Tower for their lesson. Though they had know they would do this, schedules having been handed out that morning at breakfast, it still was a chore to keep awake, especially when they had all been snoozing in preparation for the class.

/

Tuesday came, and opened with Charms, taught by Professor Flitwick, who was a kind of gnome from what Sakura could tell. This class was also attended by the Hufflepuffs, and Eriol seemed to be rather comfortable in Charms, as he gained ten points for his House.

"Can't believe I lost all those points _and_ got a detention," Meilin quietly seethed.

"You know that everyone's going to be angry with you until you make up those points," Syaoran pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me, Mom."

Following Charms was Transfiguration, which was taught by Professor McGonagall. The woman immediately struck the first years as being very strict.

"You will all discover that Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous—and multifaceted—aspects of magic there is. Anyone whom I catch playing any sort of tomfoolery in my classroom will leave. Permanently," McGonagall warned them all.

Syaoran, as if to rub in the warning and Meilin's mistakes, turned and glared at his cousin.

McGonagall then waved her wand, revealing many notes written upon her boards, which the students groaned loudly about before copying down. After that, she handed them each a matchstick and told them to turn the items into needles.

"Rrrrr," Meilin growled. "Stupid match. Turn into a needle already!"

Sakura giggled at the girl's struggles.

"Yeah, you should laugh, Sinister," Meilin said, unaware that a Gryffindor, with whom the Slytherins were also being taught, had heard.

By the end of Transfiguration, Syaoran was the only one who had performed satisfactorily.

"Very good, Mr. Li," McGonagall said approvingly in a crisp tone. "Five points to Slytherin."

Syaoran looked to Meilin, who stuck out her tongue.

/

Wednesday brought the trio of friends back to Herbology with the Ravenclaws, which they left, covered in daisy petals. From there, they proceeded to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Think they can teach us to be scary, Sinister?" Meilin grinned as she asked Sakura.

"Meilin, what _is_ it with you and that name?" Syaoran asked, annoyed.

"What, I can't give a pet name to your pet, Syaoran?" Meilin asked innocently.

"Quit it, Meilin, before I make you," Syaoran warned.

Sakura placed a hand on the boy's forearm. "Syaoran, it's really okay. If Meilin wants to give me a nickname, I can deal with it."

Syaoran grumbled, but accepted her decision.

At that moment, the door opened, and the professor walked in. He was a shabbily-dressed wizard who seemed to be rather tired, but full of inner spirit. He introduced himself as Professor Lupin, and went into roll call, checking the students off a list on his desk.

"I've arranged for a practical lesson today," he informed the class, "so if you'd all ready your wands and follow me, we should be enjoying ourselves quite soon."

At the class's end, the friends had learned a few interesting things.

"Who knew I was afraid of Toya dressed like The Terminator?" Sakura said thoughtfully. "Then again, I think I was afraid he was going Syaoran hunting."

Syaoran nodded. "And who knew Meilin was afraid of winged hairless rats?" he said as he recalled how his cousin had wildly freaked out and, despite Lupin's attempts to calm her, dashed about the room they had been in with the boggart chasing her.

"Um, Syaoran?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"What were you afraid of? I didn't see, because I bent down to pick up my wand after I dropped it, and when I stood back up, you were done."

Syaoran glanced around to make sure no one was listening, and then said, "Promise not to tell anyone?" At her nod, he continued, "Hippies."

Sakura blinked. "What are hippies?"

"I'll explain to you later."

/

Thursday opened up with the third Herbology lesson of the week, shared with the Gryffindors, all of whom seemed nervous around Sakura, and this nervousness extended to Syaoran and Meilin, though not by much.

"What do you think they're all afraid of?" Sakura quietly asked her friends.

Syaoran shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, but I'd say they're afraid of you."

Sakura stared at him. "Me?"

He nodded. "Isn't it obvious? Meilin's been spreading that nickname of yours around like an epidemic, and the name itself isn't exactly Fluffy Bunny Girl."

"They're all afraid of me because I've been nicknamed 'Sinister'?"

Another nod, which ended with Sakura glowering at Meilin. The other girl was unaffected, though, as she was too busy thinking vicious thoughts about Professor Sprout.

/

Friday was the day that students received open afternoons, but in order to reach those afternoons, they first had to sit through morning classes. For the Slytherins, it was double Potions, and they were to learn with the Gryffindors.

"Great," Sakura groaned. "More classes with those guys."

"What, you hate them or something?" Meilin asked.

"No, it's just that they're all starting to act afraid of me, and that's starting to make me feel funny."

"Well, don't bother too much with it," Meilin said dismissively. "If they fear you, so much the better, right?"

"I guess," Sakura said glumly.

Once breakfast was finished, they all headed off to the Potions classroom, which was situated in a cool, dank dungeon.

"Oh joy," Meilin said dryly. "Another dungeon. When _will_ the surprises end?"

"I'm guessing with the pickled animals that are floating around in those jars on the shelves there," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Sakura said, and looked. When she saw what he was talking about, she turned green.

Without warning, Snape burst into the classroom, striding up to his desk and then surveying the students. He took roll call, and when he had finished, he gave them all a talking-to.

"Potion-making," he said in his low voice, "is an exact art, a subtle science, and therefore I don't expect all of you to take to it very well. You will not wave your wands like a bunch of fools here." He glanced about the classroom. "Now, which one of you is Sinister?"

Blushing furiously, Sakura raised her hand.

"Ah," Snape said, "so _you're_ our new resident celebrity, Miss Kinomoto. Well, then, I think it would be wise to inform you that despite your terror-inducing ways, acting up to me will earn you quick punishments. Is that understood?"

Sakura nodded, and Snape began instructing the class on what to do, as the lesson plan was that they were to break into pairs and create a potion to cure boils. Sakura immediately grabbed Syaoran's hand, forcing Meilin to take a timid partner instead of her fiancé.

"Meilin looks angry," Sakura observed.

"She'll get over it," Syaoran said. "Right now, we've got more important things to do."

The lesson progressed, with Snape barking at Meilin for coming dangerously close to melting her cauldron. To the class's surprise—and to Syaoran and Sakura's—Snape gave their potion rather good praise, complimenting Syaoran on how well he had stewed the potion's horned slugs and Sakura on her perfect timing, for she had taken the cauldron off the fire and added the porcupine quills at _exactly_ the right moment.

"Looks like Sinister's gonna be Snape's new star pupil," one Gryffindor muttered to another as the class exited the dungeon for lunch.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know whether to let this name keep going or ask everyone to stop."

"Let it keep going," Meilin suggested. "It might annoy Professor _Baka_."

"Who?"

"Snape."

"But we aren't supposed to make fun of Professor Snape," a fellow first year said. "He's Head of Slytherin."

Meilin's eyes widened in horrified realization. "He is? Oh crap! I'm gonna get blacklisted!"

"Relax," another Slytherin said. "A bunch of other kids in Slytherin always do bad stuff, and Snape turns a blind eye almost all the time."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "He does?"

The kid nodded. "Yes, he let one of his students hex another and said it was the victim's fault, even though there were fourteen eyewitnesses."

"Well, if that don't beat all," Meilin whistled. "I'll be Troublemaker-in-Chief in this joint before you know it."

/

"Flying lessons already?" Sakura asked. Almost a full week had passed since that Potions lesson.

"That's what the notice says," Syaoran told her. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll survive."

"All right, who wants to bet Kinomoto gets her neck broken?" Meilin called loudly from the center of the mass of students near the common room's fireplace. "Minimum bet is three Sickles! Private bets against friends can be arranged!"

Syaoran frowned. "One day, she's going to get herself in so much trouble."

The lesson itself took place at 3:30, and the first-year Slytherins and Gryffindors marched outside onto the front grounds, where Madam Hooch instructed them to each stand next to a broom.

"Place your right hand over your broom and say, 'Up!" she instructed.

The students did so, but not very many got good responses from their brooms. For instance, many of the brooms merely twitched, while a few reacted a bit more wildly. Meilin's shot up and smacked her in the eye; Sakura's hesitated before springing into her hand; and Syaoran's obeyed instantly.

As the lesson continued, Sakura found that she needed to exert confidence in order to keep her broom from wobbling, Meilin found that she was quite at ease with flying, and Syaoran found that he was a bit of a natural.

"It's too bad first years aren't allowed brooms," one Slytherin commented. "You'd probably be good on the Quidditch pitch, Li."

"Why? Are they looking for new players?"

"I don't know about that, but tryouts will be held in a couple of weeks."

"Hey, Sinister!" Meilin laughed. "Think you'd make a nice Beater, going around and whacking balls at people?"

Sakura was confused, but Syaoran said he'd explain it later.

/

/

AUTHOR: Perhaps abrupt for an ending, but the double update and the next chapter's content will more than make up for it, I assure you all. As for Sakura's nickname: 'Sinister' is an ultra-cool word, and I should know, as I have it tattooed onto my arm.

NEXT: The Mysterious Swordsman—an investigation leads to potentially lethal activities!

READ N REVIEW!


	5. The Mysterious Swordsman

Harry Potter and the Sorceress

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Like I said, it's two chapters for the price of one update, so enjoy.

/

/

/

/

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Swordsman

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall asked, coming up to the boy as he worked on his History of Magic essay in the library, "please come with me. Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you."

Harry glanced over at Hermione and Ron, who shrugged, and then stood up and followed the Transfiguration teacher to the gargoyle and rode up to Dumbledore's office, where he was immediately admitted.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as always, "it's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Fine," Harry said. "If you don't mind my asking, Professor, what have I been called up here for?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I thought you'd ask that. Well, Harry, you've been called up here so that I may speak to you about your dream, and how it may or may not pertain to Lord Voldemort."

Harry was confused. "How it may or not? What do you mean, Professor?"

"Harry, the reason it has taken so long for me to speak with you about your dream is because I have been in and out of debates and arguments, with both the Ministry and the staff here at Hogwarts. The topic, as you might imagine, has been whether or not your dream—and certain aspects of it—is true." He picked a paper off his desk and showed it to Harry. "You stated in your letter to Ron Weasley that you believed a young boy to be Lord Voldemort's son. This particular bit has caused quite some trouble at the Ministry, among other people. As I'm sure you know, Professor Snape is a former Death Eater. Since receiving your letter, I have been interrogating him to no end about any family that Voldemort may still have, though Professor Snape assures me that our mutual enemy has none."

"But he could be wrong," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have taken that into consideration. I have also considered that _I_ may be wrong. Remember when I told you, in your second year, that Voldemort was the last heir of Salazar Slytherin? I admit, Harry, that I have been fooled by Voldemort before, and have fooled myself as well."

"Then, what _do_ you know?"

"I know that there is the possibility that Voldemort secretly fathered a child and kept the fact hidden from everyone, even his trusted Death Eaters. From what Professor Snape tells me, though, this is very unlikely."

"But you just said it yourself," Harry pointed out, "Voldemort's fooled you before."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed he has. And he may have again. We are still investigating the matter."

"What about the rest of my dream?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I am afraid that I can make very little from it, Harry. You speak of two unknown children, and then a third child whom Voldemort addresses as his apprentice." He shook his head. "I'm afraid that is not much to go on."

"What about their looks?" Harry asked quickly.

"Their looks?"

Harry nodded. "They dressed in these odd costumes or something. Wizards and witches can't possibly wear things like what I saw."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Perhaps, then, there is a way to find some clue as to the identities of your dream's occupants."

"Would I have to describe them to you?"

"Oh no, we can put your memory of the dream into my Pensieve and I can examine it, and allow others, such as Minister Fudge, to examine it as well." Harry nodded, and Dumbledore drew out his wand. "Now, I need you to think about your dream…"

/

"Harry!" Hermione said, looking to the portrait hole from her seat on the common room couch. "What took you so long? You've been gone for two hours!"

"Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about that dream I wrote to you about," he answered, taking a seat across from her and Ron. "He took my memory of the dream out and put it into his Pensieve, and then I came back here."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And that took you _two hours_? It's four in the afternoon. Dinner will be ready in only a few hours, and until then, we all have to finish that History of Magic essay. Binns asked for two rolls of parchment, remember?"

Groaning, Harry got to work. As he wrote his essay, he found it so incredibly boring that he forgot completely about his weird dream. When dinner rolled around at seven, the trio trekked to the Great Hall. As he sat down and began eating, Harry glimpsed Malfoy talking to a familiar-looking first-year.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Hermione asked, and turned around. "Oh, it's Malfoy again. Seems he's giving lessons."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"You can't tell me you honestly haven't heard?" she said, looking from Harry to Ron, who seemed equally confused. "The girl he's talking to goes by the name Sinister. I've heard from first years how she's Snape's new star pupil and how she's really evil on the inside."

Harry blinked. "Evil?"

"I'm with Harry on this one," Ron said. "Slytherin or no, she doesn't look evil."

"There's still something wrong with her and those two Li kids, as well as that Japanese Ravenclaw girl," Hermione said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, but something's amiss. I tried to scan through a book on the history of Asian magic, and you know what I found?"

"Let me guess," Ron said, "nothing?"

Hermione nodded. "That's right."

"Well, then, why are you playing junior detective?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, there was nothing to find because there _was no book_. There are absolutely no books on Asian magic of any kind in the library."

The two boys blinked in surprise, and Ron was the one to speak first.

"But that makes no sense," he said. "The teachers are bound to assign us something foreign to study, right?"

Hermione nodded. "That's what I thought. We can't keep avoiding certain issues like foreign wizardry."

"But we're not," Harry said. "We have relations with France, and Egypt, and places like that."

"Yes, Harry, places that are part of _Western_ civilization," Hermione pointed out. "There is nothing in the library on Eastern magical culture—nothing I could find, anyway."

Harry admitted that she did have a point; he'd certainly never learned of Eastern magic. "Do you think that maybe there never _were_ any books on Eastern magic?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, do you honestly think that Hogwarts wouldn't have books on foreign magic even though the students and faculty might need them?"

"I guess you're right, then," Harry conceded.

"Of course I'm right. There has to be a reason behind the school not having any books on important subjects like that."

"It's not important if you're using the info to spy on people," Ron said, digging into his mashed potatoes.

"I am _not_ spying on people!" Hermione hissed indignantly.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Ron countered. " 'There's something amiss,' 'There are no books on Eastern magic.' Honestly, you sound like a stalker, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him, and the arguments continued all the way back to the common room. Once there, Hermione angrily said goodnight and stomped to the girls' dormitories.

Ron looked to Harry, confused. "What _is_ it with her? One minute she's our friend, and then next she's obsessed with conspiracy theories or something!"

"Maybe you should have put some of the things you said in a nice way, Ron."

"Not you too, Harry. I can't have my best friend siding with her."

"Ron, you pretty much ignored everything she said."

"Harry, come on! Did you ever think that maybe there was a _good_ reason behind the nonexistent books, as opposed to a _bad_ reason?"

Harry sighed. Ron had a point. "You're right, Ron. Look, I just want to go to sleep now. It's getting late for arguing."

"Yeah, you're right, Harry."

They climbed the stairs to their dorms, said goodnight as they got into their beds, and drifted off.

And as Harry slept, he had a strange dream…

_Using the moonlight to guide its way, a figure moved through the library. It paused at a particular shelf, and proceeded to scan the books, searching for something. The figure selected a single tome and removed it, calmly and silently flipping through the pages. Apparently not finding what it was searching for, the figure replaced the tome and moved to another shelf, examining the books there_.

What's going on? _Harry wondered as he continued watching the dream. He tried to make out the figure's face, but the features were obscured by shadow. Focusing on the figure's garb, he saw it was a strange-looking green top with white pants and_—

A sword, _Harry thought, staring_. What's someone doing with a sword in the library, in the middle of the night? _He felt his blood go cold as he realized what he should have in the first place_. Voldemort! He's sent another agent here! I have to warn Dumbledore and the others! Argh, why can't I wake up?!

_The figure, again not finding what it was searching for, left its current shelf and glanced around, as though sensing Harry's presence_.

Wake up! _Harry thought desperately_. Wake up, wake up, wake up!

And he woke up.

Wasting no time, Harry threw open his bed curtains and roused Ron.

"Harry, what, what is it?" the redhead asked sleepily.

"Ron, someone's in the library!" Harry said quickly. "They're searching for something!"

"So? Could be nobody."

"Ron, who would carry a sword around the library while sneaking about and looking for something?"

"Oh, right."

"Come on!" Harry said, pulling his friend out of bed. "We need to get Dumbledore and the Order to catch this guy!"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as the two boys came down the stairs into the common room. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Us?" Ron asked. "What about you?"

"I'm getting my homework so nobody steals it. I can't believe I left it down here, anyone could have copied from it."

"Hermione, that's not important," Harry snapped. "There's a Death Eater in the library, searching for something!"

Hermione was astounded. "A Death Eater? Are you sure, Harry?"

"Who else would carry a sword around and dress like a loon?"

Hermione considered this. "You have a point, Harry, but that doesn't mean it's a Death Eater."

Impatient, Harry said, "Fine, whatever, just don't get in the way. We need to get help."

He hurried out the portrait hole, dragging Ron along and Hermione following them both. The trio had reached the library doors before Hermione finally managed to fully catch up, placing herself in front of Harry, which prevented him from moving.

"Hermione," Harry hissed quietly. "Move!"

"Harry, listen to yourself!" Hermione hissed back. "You're trying to confront a possibly dangerous individual without any real help! We're just kids, Harry! We need someone like Professor Lupin to help us!"

"Hermione, there—is—no—time," Harry said angrily, doing everything to keep his voice down. "If you want to get help so much, you should have gone when we left Gryffindor Tower."

"Fortunately, she didn't have to," said the all-too welcome voice of Professor Lupin as he came over to the three.

"Professor Lupin," said Hermione, immensely relieved at his appearance. "We need your help. There's—"

"Someone in the library, I know."

Harry stared at the man. "You do?"

"The Marauder's Map. I was looking over it, and saw someone was wandering about the library."

"Who?" the three asked.

"The Map didn't say, though I can't imagine why."

"Well, whoever it, they almost definitely work for Voldemort," Harry said, eyeing the library doors.

"Perhaps," Lupin said. "I want you three to head back to your dorm, immediately. This is no place for children."

"But, Professor!" Harry said. "We can handle ourselves against Death Eaters. We've done it before!"

"That was when you had no choice, Harry."

"Professor, please! We'll take full responsibility for our actions!"

Lupin shook his head. "Hermione, I can't. I'd be—"

"Oooh, what have we here?" cackled Peeves the Poltergeist as he floated above them.

"Peeves, don't say anything!" Lupin pleaded. "There's someone in there and—"

"What's this?" Peeves grinned. "Playing hiding games, are we? Well, don't worry. I shan't tell there's anyone out here."

"You will?" Ron asked, confused by the prankster's behavior.

Peeves nodded—and then flew through the doors, shouting loudly, "Someone outside the library laying traps for midnight troublemakers! Professor and students looking for mystery man!"

"Damn," Lupin said. "Now we have to go in, since whoever is in there knows we're out here now." He readied his wand and entered, the trio following right behind him. Looking around, he noticed the library seemed quiet as a grave, and rather dreary-looking because it was only lit by their wands and the moonlight. "Be careful. The intruder could be anywhere."

The students nodded and proceeded into the library, keeping their eyes peeled for danger. As Harry approached the Invisibility section, he became aware of a peculiar scratching noise. He wondered if it was coming from up ahead.

_Only one way to find out_, Harry thought. Steeling himself, he bolted into the section, but found nothing. _Then where's that sound coming from?_

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Anything?"

Turning towards her, he replied, "Nothing."

He turned back just in time to see a pair of feet slam into his chest. He was sent flying back and sprawled onto a table, his chest hurting terribly from the double blow.

For its part, the figure dropped down from its hiding spot and moved out of the Invisibility section. Ron, who had come dashing over at the noise, pulled his wand out.

"Don't move!" he said.

The figure, though, did move. With blinding speed, its leg swept upwards, knocking Ron's wand out of his hand and across the room. The figure then stabbed Ron in the throat with two fingers, which caused him to stagger backwards and cough harshly.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione cried, but the figure deftly dodged the attack.

Rushing her, the figure grabbed her wrist and twisted, forcing her to drop her wand. With her weapon gone, the intruder jerked her forward and then hit her with an open-palmed blow straight to the face, which knocked her onto her back.

Harry, finally recovering, got off the table and aimed his wand at the figure, when suddenly Ron wrapped his arms around the person from behind.

"Gotcha!" he said, lifting the figure off the floor.

The figure, though, was not so easily subdued. It clamped the soles of its feet onto Harry wand, which he had aimed at the figure, and snapped its legs forward. The wand shot forward, jabbing Ron above the eye and causing him to release the figure.

Wasting no time, the intruder drove its elbow backwards into Ron's stomach, and then snapped its arm up and back-fisted him in the face.

Harry charged and threw a punch. The figure, however, easily intercepted the attack and then twisted Harry's arm behind his back before slamming him face-first into a bookcase. Harry, feeling rather beaten, dropped to his knees and tried to get a second wind.

"Hold it right there!" Lupin cried, training his at the figure.

The figure, though, threw a chair at Lupin, who was forced to repel it, leaving him open to attack. Using the opening, the figure caught the professor across the face with a leaping kick, and he crumpled to the floor.

"_Expel_—" Hermione began again, but was cut off. The figure performed a simple dropkick, the sole of its foot making contact with Hermione's wand tip and sending it shooting out the bottom of her gripping hand.

Ron attacked from the figure's other side, his wand drawn again. The figure, however, whipped out its sword, and swiftly decapitated Ron's wand. As the redhead stared at his ruined tool in astonishment, the figure dropped into a crouch, twirling the sword overhead in the process and slicing several more sections of the wand off. Before Ron could do anything, the figure sprang to its feet, twisting as it did so, and drove an elbow into Ron's cheek. The Weasley boy collided with a table and did not move.

As the figure turned back around, Harry managed to lunge forward and grab its sword arm by the wrist. The two engaged in a brief struggle, and Harry saw that as the large green sleeve slid back, something on the arm was revealed.

_What the?_ he thought as he stared at the snake tattoo. It was difficult to tell, but it seemed to be a python or something like that going from the upper arm to the forearm, its mouth open to reveal a deadly set of teeth and fangs.

Suddenly, the figure broke free. Sheathing the sword with ease, the figure performed a back-flip, its feet smashing up against the underside of Harry's jaw, knocking him senseless.

The last thing Harry heard was Hermione calling out his name.

/

"Harry?" a voice called to him as he slowly came around. "Harry, are you all right?"

The boy opened his eyes and as the blurry world of the hospital wing came into focus, asked, "What happened?"

"We got our butts handed to us, that's what," Ron said sourly. "That kid whipped us!"

"Kid? What?" Harry was confused.

Hermione, who was rubbing her wrist, sighed. "From what we all saw, whoever that person was, it was very likely a student. The height, the body, everything points to a student."

"What about the sword?" Harry asked. "Students don't carry around swords."

"It could have been smuggled in. It wouldn't have been terribly difficult."

"And the outfit? You saw that clothing, didn't you?"

"Harry, mate, it's not like the house-elves go through our stuff when they're bringing it in," Ron told his friend.

"So you're telling me," Harry said slowly, "that we know next to nothing about who attacked us?"

They nodded.

"Neither of you saw a face?"

They shook their heads, and Hermione said, "Harry, it was dark, and everything happened so fast."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, and that guy was beating us up pretty harshly."

"Great," Harry said angrily. "There could be a Death Eater wandering around Hogwarts, and we have no clue who it is, even though we fought the person?"

"I'd like to see what you learned in that tussle," Hermione said testily.

"I learned that whoever that was has a big snake tattoo on their arm." They stared at him, and he continued, "And I'm very sure it was a boy."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, yes, I have to agree. I didn't see any indication that the person had breasts."

"So we know two things?" Ron asked. "Now what? We go hunting for Death Eaters?"

"No," Harry said. "We wait until Madam Pomfrey releases us, and then go from there."

/

/

AUTHOR: Not bad, eh? I'm hoping you all liked it, especially with the double update! But we are left with the questions of who the figure was, what he/she was doing and why, what the HP gang's next move is, and is Voldemort really connected to this?

READ N REVIEW!


	6. Glimpse

Harry Potter and the Sorceress

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

TO Hikari Mizu: No, it's a snake.

TO serenia-sd: Thank you _very_ much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Glimpse

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry Potter. I certainly hope this isn't the only time we speak with one another."

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and looked around, taking in his new surroundings. He was no longer in the hospital wing, but was instead lying on his back in the middle of a grassy courtyard, staring up at a clear blue sky.

"You don't have to lie there, you know; you can get up if you want to," the voice said informed him.

Harry paid attention this time, noticing that the voice sounded nothing like Voldemort or his Death Eaters: This voice was deep and calm, infused with warmth and compassion. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to get up, Harry did so, looking about.

Stone walls twice as high as himself, with a pink-flowered tree in the far corner, enclosed the grassy courtyard. Near the opposite corner, seated at a table, was a man in unusual-looking robes. As Harry watched, the man smiled amiably and stood, waving him over. Harry approached and took a seat across from him.

Up close, he got a better look: The man wore round, simple glasses; voluminous purple robes over loose yellow-and-white robes; and had slicked-back, navy-colored hair.

"I'm sorry if you get thirsty or hungry, Harry," the man apologized. "If it helps any, this is only a dream."

"I've had stranger," Harry told the man. "Who are you?"

In response, the other chuckled. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough. This is like a dream, but we really are meeting one another. It's only in the dream realm because, unfortunately, I'm rather tied up." He smiled. "And my name, Mr. Potter, is Clow Reed."

"I don't know you."

"Of course not. I, however, know all about you and the great things you've done. I must say, I'm impressed."

"Uh, thanks," Harry replied, unsure of what to do. "Uh, what exactly am I doing here?"

"A fair question. You're here so that I can tell you something about the past, which could have a grave effect on the future."

"And that would be?"

Clow sighed heavily. "It would be better if I 'illustrated' the matter for you, so would you please walk with me?"

Harry blinked, surprised by the request. "Sure."

They rose, and Clow led Harry through a doorway near the table into a spacious room. The chamber was adorned with statues, sculptures, and paintings, each of which depicted either a battle, a person, or a pair of people. What each item shared was that the figures all wore strange-looking robes, ones that seemed familiar to Harry, though he couldn't recall why.

Clow abruptly coughed, gaining the boy's attention.

"Allow me to begin: About a thousand years ago, there was a war between wizards, such as yourself, and another walk of life. For some reason, the wizards and witches of that era had gotten it into their heads that they were superior to other forms of magic, and worked tirelessly to promote that racist attitude.

"The wizards launched all kinds of warfare tactics, and managed to disorganize the other brand of magic. However, contrary to the wizards' beliefs, the other brand had always been disorganized, and continued to flourish, despite the Ministry of Magic's best efforts to discourage marriages to and births of the other brand."

Harry stood, stunned, before managing to say, "That's horrible."

Clow only shrugged. "Yes, but it happened long ago, when people didn't know much better. Unfortunately, the atmosphere has hardly changed: Wizards are still racist to others."

Harry's sorrow vanished, instantly replaced by anger. "We are not!" he said hotly.

"I didn't mean all wizards, Harry, just the majority of them. Those who seek answers on their own and make their own decisions aren't very bad, but most wizards tend to promote themselves. Take a look at the Malfoys, or wizard treatment of giants, werewolves, and other such creatures. You can't deny the facts."

As much as he hated to admit it, Clow had a point: Wizards did abuse other races. _Is it possible that they tried to wipe out another magical race?_ Harry wondered. He didn't like such an idea, but he couldn't delude himself with lies.

Cautiously, afraid Clow might not tolerate such a question, he asked, "What's the other race like?"

To his relief, the older man smiled. "I imagine you would like them. They're rather carefree, using their magic more for sport than wizards. Unlike things in England and like places, the other brand has no established hierarchy; they much prefer anarchy to tyrannical control freaks."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Clow smiled again, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Because, all too soon, another magical war will begin."

"With Voldemort, I know."

Clow shook his head. "A good guess, but there is a much more devastating war." He paused before continuing. "I have to ask you that when that war comes, Harry, do everything in your power to keep my daughter safe."

Though he hadn't expected to be any more surprised than he already had been, Harry was now stunned silent. A war with Voldemort he could expect, and the same went for magical wars in general, but protecting some wizard's daughter at the man's request was something else entirely!

"I, uh, I don't know if I can do that," he replied. "I hardly know you, and I don't have a very good record of protecting people's daughters. I nearly lost Ginny Weasley!"

Clow smiled, his grip on Harry's shoulder becoming firmer. "Trust me, Harry. I wouldn't ask such a thing of you if I didn't believe you capable of it."

"But I don't know your daughter!"

Another smile. "You have my assurance, Harry, that you will find her, and in the last place you would look. I only need you to protect her from harm."

"Why can't you?" Harry asked pointedly. "You're her father! And what about her mother? Aren't you married?"

Clow paused before responding. "Yes, I am her father and I am married, but circumstances cannot allow me to help her. I've done everything I can from where I am, but I cannot go any farther. It really is up to you to make sure she survives. My wife and I would be devastated to lose her."

Harry knew he couldn't say no to such a request, even if it was coming from a mysterious wizard.

Abruptly, things began to brighten, everything glowing white. As Harry frantically looked about, Clow said, "I'm afraid this is where I must leave you, Harry. You have to go on your own from here, though I'll try to help where I can."

"Wait!" Harry said as everything flared brightly. "What's her name?"

There was no response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, mate, get up!" Ron yelled.

Slowly, the boy in question opened his eyes, and groaned as he rolled over.

"Honestly, what does it take to get you out of bed?" Ron asked no one in particular. "Harry, if you don't pick up the pace, you'll miss breakfast! I've picked out your wardrobe, so get dressed already, eh?"

Heaving a sigh and fighting lethargy, Harry climbed out of bed and dressed, grabbing his things and accompanying his two best friends to the Great Hall.

As they were about to enter, however, three other students left the Great Hall, and the centermost one bumped right into Harry. She bounced off of him, landing on her butt with a squeak. While her friends lifted her back up, the female of the two asked, "Well? What do you say?"

"Uh, sorry?" the knocked-down girl suggested.

The second one rolled her eyes. "No, you blame the idiot who knocked you down. Honestly, don't you pay attention?"

The knocked-down girl took in a deep breath, puffed out her chest, and then jabbed an accusing finger in Harry's face.

"Stupid Gryffindor!" she snapped. "Four eyes and you still can't see where you're going!"

The advice-girl burst into laughter as the trio of Slytherin first-years moved off, the lone boy among them hanging back just long enough to raise a fist and clench it tightly, his knuckles cracking sharply.

As he too stalked off, Hermione said, "Well, that proves it. They're evil."

"What?" Ron and Harry both asked.

"The girl who yelled at you was Sinister, and her friends were those Li kids," Hermione explained.

"And it seems like they're making the right kind of decisions in life," Malfoy smirked as he shouldered past the golden trio and sauntered towards the Slytherin table.

"Is it just me, or is he actually getting worse?" Ron asked.

"He could be," Hermione answered as the three took their seats. "After all, he's got Kinomoto and those Li kids to twist and warp, so of course he'd be acting more bothersome than before. It's like he's the professor in a class focused on teaching evil."

"Can't see him being bright enough to teach a class," Ron commented, glaring at Malfoy's back. "Let's get seats."

They did so, hoping they hadn't already missed breakfast.

"Did you have another dream vision, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"And if I did?" he asked defensively.

"If you did, then you should talk to Professor Dumbledore about it," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe it was nothing Dumbledore needs to know about?" Ron suggested.

Hermione stared at him. "Do you have any idea how dim-witted you just made yourself sound?"

"I'll be quiet."

"Yes, please do that."

"Look, Hermione," Harry said in an attempt to end the discussion, "I want to wait and try to find out some more stuff before I go telling Dumbledore anything."

"What _kind_ of stuff?"

"The vision mentioned something about a huge magical war against another breed of magicians, ones that were different than wizards. I want to do some research so I'm not completely out of the loop after I tell Dumbledore."

After a moment of consideration, Hermione nodded her approval. "All right, Harry, but only if you tell Dumbledore immediately afterward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was shortly after breakfast, between classes, when Syaoran Li slipped away from his friends and fellow Slytherins to send an owl to his mother. Making sure no one was watching, he attached the small roll of parchment to the owl and let the bird fly.

When his mother received the message, she would read the following: _They suspect nothing_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: Getting curious, isn't it?

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
